


Waltzing out

by LittleKiara96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hop being the best little brother, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sonia is your best friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just in case, rating went up a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKiara96/pseuds/LittleKiara96
Summary: Traditions were traditions. As the new Champion, you had to dance with the former one as a welcome ceremony. Your heart could handle it, if it wasn’t for your friends and your crush.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever posted in my life, please, bear with me! I just love our fashion disaster himbo, a'ight? I hope you will enjoy it!  
> This work is also available on my tumblr (same username).

There you were. All dressed-up in the most beautiful gown you had ever seen. Waiting for Hop to come and bring you to Wyndon’s ballroom.

Sonia was the one to prep your hair and make-up. She did some pretty nice work; your hair was braided in a crown-braid and your make-up enhanced your traits just the right amount. You looked like a princess from fairytales. She had left some minutes ago to tell Hop you were ready. Her last words to you were “Don’t worry, he’ll treat you well”. With a wink. And a snicker at your blushing face.

Because the “he” wasn’t refering to Hop - who had become your little brother throughout your journey in all of Galar together - but to Leon, the now ex-Champion of Galar.

You were to dance with him at the ceremony of your “crowning”. That event was held so you were officially introduced to Galar’s people as their new Champion, a queen of sorts. It would be broadcasted throughout the region, with journalists present, as well as all of the Gym Leaders.

But _some people_ , namely Hop and Sonia, saw that dance as something else entirely. They were acting like the all ordeal was more about a sort of wedding rather than a simple passing of title. Hence why Sonia was the one to prepare you for “this grand day” and Hop was deemed your best man, his role being to bring you to your groom. Heck, even Magnolia seemed to know of their plan…

The worst part was: it was nothing of the sort. Yes, you had a crush on Leon since your first encounter, but who wouldn’t fall even just a _tiny bit_ for the guy? Well, your feelings were a bit stronger than “just a crush”, but still. You couldn’t help but think Leon didn’t love you back. You were a little sister to him, at most. At least, that was what you thought. Or rather, you were sure of it. Thus, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for Hop and Sonia. They both seemed so hopeful that something would happen between Leon and yourself, after that special dance. But nothing was going to happen. Nothing.

You heard someone knock at your door. Hop came in with a big grin, wearing a blue tuxedo.

“Yo! Ready for your entrance?”, he said.

You nodded with a kind, albeit somewhat sorry, smile. He winked at you.

“ _Someone_ told me to do things right, so he taught me how to do… this!”

Hop lifted his arm and elbow, as to let you put your hand on his arm. His expression was so smug, you first let out a laugh. But then, something odd struck you.

“Wait. Did Leon teach you that?”, you asked.

“Uuh… Oops?” was his only response, with a scratch to the back of his head.

You were almost confused, but you guessed Leon just wanted the ceremony to go well for you. Surely he was simply making sure you wouldn’t feel too awkward or misplaced in such an event. Although, you were sure _Sonia_ should have been the one to tell Hop how to hold your hand like a true best man.

“Nevermind”, you dismissed the small slip-up with a shake of your head. “I’m ready to go.”

And with that, you put your hand on Hop’s arm and you both went to your destination.

In Wyndon’s ballroom, Leon was doing his best to seem composed. He truly was far from relaxed, but he didn’t want any of the journalists already there to uncover his secret. He would protect it from the public’s eye for as long as he could.

Nonetheless, such a task seemed impossible with Magnolia and Sonia near. They were both trying to reassure him that everything would be alright and go as planned, but a little birdie told Leon that if they kept refering to “her”, the news reporters would be harrassing him in no time.

“I beg of you”, he pleaded, “stop talking about her while we’re here, _please_ …”

Grandmother and grandaughter shared a knowing smirk. It was quite funny to see Leon getting flustered over a girl. The fact _you_ were the one was icing on the cake. The cherry being your victory against Leon. Life really liked its irony, sometimes…

The three of them were talking about you in a more neutral way, reminiscing your first battles, when your name and Hop’s were announced, signaling your arrival and the beginning of the ceremony.

Once he saw you coming in, Leon knew that was it.

You were beautiful. Strikingly so. The flashes of the cameras were mildly surprising, compared to how blinding your grace was. You had the cutest smile on your face, happier to see your friends than to be sacred queen of Galar. Leon couldn’t wait to dance with you. He would finally have some kind of alone time with you, holding your waist in his arm, one of your hands on his shoulder whilst he held the other ever so gently. Ever so fondly. He was sure that then, just by seeing his eyes, you would understand his feelings for you. And once the dance would end, he would sweep you off your feet, bring you forth to a balcony, and ask for a kiss. At the thought, his mind went haywire and he pictured himself asking for your hand instead of a kiss.

“Oh my goodness!”, Sonia startled him. Rather, woke him out of his daze.

“You’re prettier than I thought I made you!”, she gushed.

Magnolia slightly frowned at her.

“That sounds like half of a self-compliment”, she stated.

You laughed lightly, in the cutest way Leon could remember.

“I don’t mind. You did great with your hands, Sonia”, you said.

“Awwwww, you’re such a sweetheart~ Right, Leon?”, she smirked.

Leon didn’t pay any attention to Sonia - making her grin even bigger. Instead, he looked you in the eyes, intensely, without saying a word. You were completely caught up in his gaze. You knew something big would happen at that moment.

Hop was striking a perfect Charizard pose for all the journalists, making for a good distraction, when Leon took off his snapback, slightly bowed, a hand over his heart, his eyes never leaving yours. And he whispered just for you to hear:

“You are beautiful. My Queen.”

You couldn’t react. Your braincells had left you. The rare ones remaining only permitted you to blush profusely. When he saw it, Leon smiled knowingly, pride swelling in his heart. He hid his own blush with his cap before putting it back on. While he was composing himself again, one thought was turning over and over in his head.

_If only I dared kiss her, right here, right now._

You were still utterly lost at what had just transpired when Leon offered you his arm. You looked up at him. He had his goofiest smile on.

“Ready for your crowning?”

He was already encouraging you in this new adventure of being Queen of Galar.

Or was it… _his_ queen…?

You mentally slapped yourself, letting a warm smile grace your lips. You put your hand on his arm with an assured “yes”. The flashes went wild, pictures being taken of both of you, as you walked through the room up to the stage.

On your way, you could hear people’s whispers, from both the public and the journalists.

“They look well together…”

“I hope I can reuse these pics for a later scoop.”

“I’m calling it. They’ll be a thing in a week. I’m writing a paper _tonight_!”

“Mama!”

“Yes, darling?”

“Are they prince and princess?”

“Almost, sweetie. They are king and queen.”

“Oh. They’re married, then?”

“No, dear. Not yet.”

You could feel your face getting all rosy again. Unbeknownst to you, Leon was having a hard time keeping a solemn face, too. He wanted to take your hand as if presenting his fiancée to everyone. He was hoping he would be able to soon enough.

Once you reached the stage, the public cheered for you. You could then do your first speech ever.

“Thank you”, you started. “Thank you, all of you, for coming today. It is an honor to be here in front of such wonderful people. Thank you all for accepting me as your Champion.”

The crowd cheered lowdly, then you went on with your speech.

“I am grateful to everyone, but I would like to specially thank the people who helped me reach such a high place. Starting with Professors Magnolia and Sonia.”

You looked towards the both of them with a kind smile.

“Magnolia, thank you for telling me it wasn’t too late. Sonia, you are the best friend I could ever wish for.”

Magnolia had a proud smile on her face, Sonia being ecstatic at your thanks. Your gaze went to who stood next to her.

“Also, Hop, I’m glad I did this journey with you by my side. You lifted my spirits every time I needed to relax. We were each other’s first fans in this adventure, although we were rivals. Because of that, you’ll always be my little brother, whether you like it or not.”

You could see your favourite youngster grinning broadly with a slight blush to his cheeks. But you were too far away to see the happy tear escaping his right eye. He made sure to wipe it quickly, though, Sonia gently brushing his hair.

You now looked at the row of Gym Leaders.

“Thank you, to each and every Gym Leader who I battled with. Maybe we can do some rematches soon. My Pokémon sure hope so.”

Your proposal was welcomed by smiles, ranging from small to large, as well as cheers and some fists happily thrown upwards.

“And last but not least”, you said, turning to the man besides you. Your voice was slightly calmer.

“Thank you, Leon. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t been there for me in the first place. I hope you won’t mind me seeking for your advice.”

He knew what you meant. He was the very reason you started this journey. But instead of saying something, he bowed to you, hand over his heart.

The public cheered at that. Your speech was flawless and humble. They loved you already.

Now that the formal part of the ceremony was done, it was time for the fun part: the dance.

Leon took your hand and led you to the center of the ballroom. Once you reached the middle of it, he put his arm around your waist, still holding your hand gently. His smile was so reassuring, you couldn’t help but smile back.

“Don’t worry”, he whispered. “Just follow my footsteps.”

You nodded firmly, a sign you were completely trusting him. You could see an endearing glint in Leon’s eyes.

The first notes started, the easily recognisable rythm of the waltz filling your ears. With small hints of pressure, Leon guided you gracefully along the music. After a moment, other people joined to dance. You could see some Gym Leaders dancing together friendly, like Allister and Bea. Hop was being a little gentleman dancing with Magnolia. You catched a glimpse of Nessa and Sonia waltzing and giggling, as well as Bede endulging Opal in a small dance. At some point, you saw a blonde boy with green eyes ask Marnie for a dance.

Besides all of it, you felt like you were on cloud nine. Leon wouldn’t stop looking at you in the eyes with a sweet smile.

“See? Even I can waltz”, he whispered.

“Surprisingly so”, you laughed lightly.

“Okay, I’ll admit”, he said. “Magnolia and Sonia helped me. And let me tell you, it was hell.”

“Really? How come?”

“They are good teachers. They _are_. But Arceus, are they severe and harsh, too…”

His tone was so on the tired side, you couldn’t help but laugh. You were almost seeing it; Leon, trying his best not to trip on his own feet, and receiving a smack each time he accidentally crushed Sonia’s.

“I remember Hop having a really good time laughing at me, too. I think he still has some videos…”

“I’ll make sure to see it, then!”, you said, still giggling a bit.

“What?”, he murmured with a smirk. “Your knight in shining armor went through hell, just to please his queen, and that’s how she thanks him? How rude of you, Your Higness.”

Your feet stopped. You stared at Leon with incredulous eyes, a blush spreading on your cheeks. His smirk slowly turned into a small smile, his gaze softening. Your perception of the world tunneled and focused solely on Leon. You could hear nothing but two things: your heart and his own. Both beating too fast for two friends dancing together.

You felt a small gust of wind blowing lightly on your hair. Leon had led you near an open window, leading to a balcony. He side-glanced at your surroundings, making sure his next action wouldn’t make too much of a fuss. His hand on your waist slowly went to your other side, his arm circling your whole waist. His eyes searched for another pair. He found what he wanted in his little brother’s. Hop winked at him from afar, then proceeded to point a finger at Bede.

“Hey, Bede!”, he cried out. “My foster grandma is better than yours!”

The crowd turned to both Hop and Bede, the latter retaliating with a battle threat. Some people like Raihan and Gordie even started cheering them on.

Suddenly, you let out the tiniest gasp, being swept off your feet, and grabbed whatever could help you to not fall. Meaning, Leon’s shoulders. The ex-Champion was carrying you like a princess, running outside, far from any prying eyes and ears.

Once you were out and he had made sure no one had followed you, Leon let you down gently.

“What was that?”, you nearly laughed, panting slightly from the sheer surprise.

“Sorry. I just wanted us to be alone, for once. And I couldn’t wait for the end of this event to…”

He trailed off, looking at the now far away window, a smile creeping on his lips.

“To what?”, you asked. Your tone was calm, with an hint of curiosity.

Leon looked at you, his smile unwavering. He breathed in and let out a contented sigh, holding his arms up.

“There you are. The Queen of Galar. Without a proper crown, may I add.”

You laughed at his antics. He had simply dodged your question. Fortunately for him, you didn’t press him on the matter. You didn’t feel the need to.

“I don’t know what the higher-ups were thinking. A crowning without a crown, or even a tiara. Preposterous!”, he said in a falsely outraged tone, acting like some nobleman. He did look the part with his red jacket. You kept chuckling at his demeanor, wondering where he was going with that little skit of his.

He stopped the impersonation to look at you. To hear your laughter. See your smile. You calmed down once you saw his own. Sweet. Kind. Glad. That man was doing things to your heart. And all he was doing was looking at you.

“Here. Let me fix it”, he said.

He took his snapback off and placed it on your head, as if indeed it was a crown, careful to secure it in place, before taking two steps back to admire you.

“There you go. Now, you’re a queen.”

You couldn’t help but smile sheepishly, averting your eyes from Leon and playing with your fingers. You were praying Arceus for your blush to not be exceedingly obvious. You heard Leon’s laughter, honest and happy, making you look back up.

“You’re so cute! I…”

He stopped himself, eventually letting out a soft sigh. The gleamer in his eyes and the expression on his lips made your heart flutter. He stared at the ground for some seconds, making up his mind. Afterwards, he approached you slowly, kneeling down, and took both of your hands in his. His eyes were shining with hope.

“Dare I ask my Queen for a kiss?”

His voice was so tender, your first reflex was leaning down to cradle his jawline in your hands. His own took hold of your wrists, his thumbs slowly caressing them. You kept bending until your noses barely touched. Leon gulped out of nervousness and anticipation, sparing an intense glance at your lips. With a smile, you whispered lovingly:

“Isn’t it the King’s privilege?”

“I sure hope so…”, he murmured huskily.

Your lips met his in a nearly chaste kiss.

After what seemed to be the happiest eternity of your life, you let go of Leon’s lips. You stared at each other with larger and larger smiles, until you felt so much joy, you had to sink down into his arms, bear hugging each other. While he was laughing like the happiest man on earth, you took advantage and kissed his cheek, near his ear. The sound made his heart explode with love. He took hold of you, arms hooked around your waist and lower rear, lifting you up with ease and twirling you around. You let out a small cry followed by laughter, holding Leon’s cap right before it fell off your head. Once Leon put you back down, he didn’t let go of your waist, embracing you lovingly. He gently pressed his forehead against yours, whilst your arms went around his neck, still holding his snapback.

You were both staring into each other’s eyes when he whispered three little words.

You added a fourth one.

And many more kisses ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time since Leon had snatched you from the ball to confess his love. Some ten minutes ago, perhaps. And although you were gladly indulging him with as many kisses as he wanted, you were starting to worry people would notice your disappearance. Playing with a strand of his hair, you waited for your current kiss to end.

“Leon”, you said softly, trying to get his attention.

“Hm...?”

You bit your lower lip, doing your best to not laugh and to suppress your urge to kiss him. The way he did that sound was simply too adorable. With his eyes still half-closed, it seemed as if you had just woken him up from a nap.

“Don’t you think it’s time for us to go back?”, you asked in a low voice.

“Where?”

Wow. Had he gone _that_ far from reality? Because of _your_ kisses? You, too, were completely lost in the moment a minute prior, but... A kiss from you couldn't have the same effect as a Sweet Kiss, right? Unless your Sweet Kiss was super effective on Leon because... love?

You giggled a bit, putting his cap back on his head.

“To the ball, Lee. Remember?”

Something seemed to click in his mind, his eyes suddenly widening like a deer's in the headlight.

“Oh! Yeah, that.”

"Don't tell me you forgot about it?"

"I did", he admitted.

You gaped for two whole seconds before laughing, Leon staring sheepishly away from you with an half smile. As you wouldn't stop laughing, he looked back at you furrowing his eyebrows less than convincingly, incapable of losing his own smile.

"Oh, come on! It isn't my fault you kiss so well!"

"So you don’t want me to kiss you again?", you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I do. It's just that I... I...", he stuttered with a dusty pink on his cheeks.

You were still laughing. It was almost starting to annoy him. Until he found the perfect way to shut your mouth and keep you there with him for a while longer.

Leon's hand quickly took hold of the back of your head and his tongue slipped past your parted lips.

The moan you let out made sure he would never regret that kiss. You let him kiss you some more before trying to reason with him again.

"Lee..."

"Shh... They can live without us for two more minutes”, he said, then going for your lips once more. You stopped him by putting a fingertip on his lips.

"I didn't think you'd like the news reporters knowing about this little affair", you said with a small smile.

" Uhh, you aren't wrong", he admitted. "I did wait for an opportunity for us to be alone, just so we wouldn't be bothered, now or later."

"And I'm thankful you did so", you smiled sincerely. "I'm not too eager to live the paparazzi experience at its fullest so soon. And you must be tired of it, too."

You caressed the side of his face with your palm. He leaned into your hand, putting his own over yours.

"I am...", he whispered almost dejectedly. "But I know they won't leave me alone before some time, still. I _am_ the bloke who was Champion for more than ten years straight."

He closed his eyes, letting out a long, already tired exhale.

"They'll want to invite us both to talk shows and interviews, asking question after question... Until they decide I got bad-mouthed enough, and they know each tiniest detail of your private life."

He opened his eyes again, staring at yours intensely.

"But I won't let them have their way with you. Not if I can help it."

He took your hand in his and kissed the back of it, eliciting a slight blush from you.

"I won't let some nosy reporters ruin your Champion time. I promise."

His speech moved you. You never thought Leon would go as far as protecting you from the media, just so you could enjoy your new position as Champion.

You caressed his cheeks tenderly.

"I'll protect you, too", you said. "I won't let them roll your name in the dirt just because I defeated you once."

Leon's eyes widened in slight surprise, and a touched smile stretched his lips. He slowly leaned on you, towards your lips.

"Thank you", he whispered.

He then kissed you sweetly. You let out a cute giggle afterwards. It was nice to know you had each other's back.

You remembered about the ball, once again.

"We really should go back now, Leon."

“Alright. But I have _one_ condition.“

You sighed, although he could see a smile on your lips. Arceus, you were too much for him, making him feel loved like that.

“What is it?”

“I want a picture of my Queen wearing my crown.”

You blinked at his query.

"What? You-"

" _Please_..."

His voice was so desperate, his eyes like a puppy's, you could only blush at the cuteness of his demand.

"Fine~", you sing-sang. "If it makes you happy."

Leon gave you a goofy grin, kissing your nose and singing a thank you, then chuckling like the dork in love he was. You put his snapback on your head once again, while he took out his phone, ready to snap a picture. You couldn't help a tiny blush from creeping on your cheeks. Leon thought it was adorable. Once he had taken the photo, he embraced you and kissed your temple.

"My precious Queen...", he murmured. You giggled at his term of endearment for you.

The cute moment was soon interrupted.

"Ah! There you were!"

It was Hop, who had come to retrieve you both from the balcony.

"Sheesh! You guys sure are taking your time!"

And of course, Sonia was following suit. Leon slightly blushed. It was his fault you two were still here.

"Uh, sorry, it's my fault! I guess I did steal the queen of the party?", he said, scratching his beard.

"You sure did! Like a thief!", laughed Sonia.

"Well, I don't mind", said Hop. "I wanted to ask something kind of private, anyway..."

Hop approached you awkwardly, playing with his fingers out of nervousness.

"Hum... What, what you said up there, earlier... Did you really mean it?", he asked hesitantly.

His golden eyes were so hopeful. Your adorable little brother of heart. You had vowed to yourself you would protect him no matter what, after all you had endured together.

You looked at him with a trembling smile.

"I meant all of it", you replied, your voice already strained with emotion.

You could feel the tears wanting to spill from your eyes. Hop's cheeks were already flooding. He ran into your arms, hiding his face in your neck. You held his head there, too.

"I love you, big sis!", he almost cried out.

"I love you too, lil' bro!", you cried back.

You kept hugging eachother, the both of you crying tears of happiness.

Leon was staring at you two, wanting to join the hug. Someone poked his shoulder. It was Sonia, with the tiniest tears in her eyes. She made a sign with her head, silently telling Leon to do it. He approached you and Hop with a kind smile. He put a hand on Hop's shoulder as well as on the small of your back before kneeling down, staring at his brother.

"I'm proud of you, Hop", he said quietly. "So proud."

Hop's tears started falling again and Leon joined your hug. Once he was hugging you both, he whispered something else.

"You both are my pride and joy."

The three of you were then smiling with tears in your eyes, and Sonia discreetly took a picture of your hug, smiling at how cute her friends were.

"Alright", she said. "I think it's time we did a return before people start wondering if you two were kidnapped or something", she added, pointing a finger at you and Leon.

"Yes, you're right", you replied while wiping a last tear.

You still took the time to give Hop one last hug and a little smooch to his forehead, thanking him for being the most adorable little brother. Leon ruffled his hair vigorously, making the teen laugh. Sonia was already gushing over you and your cute moment with the boys.

The four of you went back inside, laughing and grinning, and made your way back to Magnolia.

Or rather, you _tried_ to.

As soon as your group fully entered the confines of the ballroom, news reporters were all over you and Leon. Mostly you.

They were all making a fuss about your “new hat”...

Leon mentally kicked himself for forgetting about it. And there you were, trying to tell the journalists it wasn’t what it seemed (it clearly was), all because of _him_ and his need for a cute picture of you. So he did what he could to keep his promise of protecting you.

Leon took position in front of you, shielding you from the armada of microphones and cameras.

“AHEM”, he fake-cleared his throat with a scowl. “May I answer your questions?”

It seemed to calm the journalists.

For a whole second.

“Mister Leon, why have you disappeared with the new Champion up until now?”

“Why is she wearing your signature snapback?”

“What is your relationship with her?”

“Are you secretly a couple, by any chance?”

“Hey! I wanted to ask that!”

Leon took a deep breath before letting his voice boom with charisma.

“I had to take our new Champion somewhere more private so I could give her advice about how to handle her new title, as well as congratulating her properly and wishing her the best of luck for the future, by lending her my cap for the evening as a lucky charm. As her advisor, her friend and as the former Champion, I merely did my duty. I won't comment further on the details of our relationship.”

Some of the reporters took notes with astounded faces.

“Any more questions?”, Leon asked.

With the lack of one coming up quickly enough, he gently put an arm around your shoulders and proceeded navigating you through the crowd towards Magnolia, with a last word to the paparazzi.

“We would like to enjoy the festivities. If you will excuse us…”

Sonia and Hop followed you and Leon, whispering and joking about his sudden protectiveness of you. And you? You were back to having just enough braincells for your heart to rush blood towards your cheeks.

The rest of the party went on smoothly, without any more probing from the reporters.

You asked Hop to dance with you and he agreed with a big grin, followed by his trademark smirk.

"I guess Lee isn't such a good dancer, after all!", he teased.

He got headlocked and his scalp thoroughly rubbed by Leon's knuckles before he got special permission to dance with the Queen.

Raihan had caught on that last part and went to pat his best rival's shoulder, once you were out of earshot.

"Hey, did I hear that well?", he asked with a taunting smile. "You really call her the _Queen_ ? Wow, you're in deeper than I thought. Though, I guess I could have understood when I first saw her with _your_ hat."

Leon facepalmed then left his hand over half of his face.

"Please tell me I'm not that obvious…", he half-groaned.

"Aah~ that, my friend, would be a lie", Raihan answered.

Leon let his hand down and sighed heavily with a blush. Raihan patted his shoulder again, still smiling.

"There, there. You aren't the only one who's awfully obvious", he assured.

"Really?"

"I mean, she _is_ staring at you instead of Hop. Not that your baby brother seems to mind."

Leon searched for you in the crowd. Once he found you, his eyes landed directly on yours. You were looking at him absent-mindedly, with your lips slightly parted, as if in awe, and a small blush creeping on your cheeks. Hop said something, making you look back at him suddenly with astonishment and redder cheeks. His little brother laughed at that, then he guided you by the hand back to Leon.

"Your Queen isn't quite focusing on the dance, so I brought her back to her knight!", Hop said with his proudest, goofiest grin. "I'll go annoy Bede, instead!", he added before running away.

"And I will go annoy either Piers or Nessa", Raihan said, then he left.

You stayed there with Leon, awkwardly staring at eachother. The former Champion felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter with the silence between you. He eventually broke it.

"It's a shame reporters are still here. I can't exactly kidnapp you again."

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah", you stuttered, looking away with a shy smile. "It… It was nice, though."

Leon smiled with endearment. You couldn't fathom how much he wanted to hold you close to him. Close to his heart.

His hand moved before he could stop himself. He took your hand, bringing you close enough so he could hold your waist. To your surprise, your other hand instantly went to lie on his shoulder, like out of instinct.

And you danced, again. It was the best way for you and Leon to be close without causing an uproar.

Unbeknownst to you, the reporters still wanted to shoot a photo of the two of you.

But some people were quietly dissuading them to do so. Namely: all of your friends.

_And thus, the King and Queen were able to ball dance to their hearts' content, until the end of the party._


End file.
